


Something

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little something-or someone-to come home to at the end of a long day.





	Something

The apartment smelled like pasta and Neku knew immediately that Joshua was cooking one of Neku’s favorite foreign dishes. It would have extra sauce, extra noodles, and lots of spices. Neku loved eating the long, flat noodles called fettuccini and lapping up the creamy sauce made specially by Joshua.

Okay, if Joshua heard him think that it’d be made into a perverted joke.

Instead of dwelling on his lurid thoughts, Neku removed his binder and let it fall from beneath his shirt into a pile of misshapen, moist cloth. It had been hot in Shibuya, and he hated having to wear the extra clothes to work. Joshua offered to give him a sex change, free of charge, but Neku wanted to do things the right way. He took medication, he saved money up, and he planned a life with his sweetheart that would be perfect and eternal.

“Afternoon, love,” Joshua sang from the kitchenette.

Neku rounded the corner and smiled at Joshua before wrapping his arms around the man from behind. His hands slid over the swollen belly of the fat Composer, and Neku giggled as his hands were smacked with a wooden spoon.

“Don’t laugh at it. It’s not cute.”

“Yeah, it is. You’re a cutie.” Neku grinned, and put his hands over the lump. “I like a little weight on my boyfriend. It means you’re well cared for.”

“Oh?” Joshua held a smaller, metal spoon up to Neku’s mouth. “Taste.”

He always closed his eyes for the first taste. It melted on his tongue and he hummed in approval before squeezing Joshua snuggly against him. “I love it. I love you.”

“And I love your cute breasts pushing into my back. I suppose I should be proud when the girls come to attention.”

“HEY.”

Joshua giggled and spun around in Neku’s arms. He planted a kiss directly on the tip of Neku’s nose and guided the clean spoon up Neku’s arm. “Do you know what we’re having for dessert?”

“Mm, I can hazard a guess.” Neku purred, and Joshua loved it. “A little of this and that?”

“Of course. With some of those and these.”

“Sweet. I call dibs on the video game and you can pick the board game. Oh, and I want to watch something American.”

Joshua grinned and turned back to the cooking meal. “Yes, yes. Perhaps one of those superhero movies you love so much. Now shoo so I can finish up.”

“You know,” Neku pressed a kiss to Joshua’s spine, “if it weren’t the two of us I’d make a sexy joke.”

“Why not make it with the two of us?”

“Because,” he kissed again, “we’re better than that.”

“Oh, I certainly am _not_ better than that, Neku Sakuraba. Now go,” he swatted with the spoon, “before I burn the cheesy bread.”

Neku opened his mouth to tease, knowing full well bread was not the only cheesy thing in the kitchen, but decided to simply give another kiss. He pulled away-reluctant as hell-and returned to the living room to set up a movie.

If someone had told him at the beginning of week two that his partner would be his future love interest, he would have punched them hard enough in the throat to topple their head. But now, six months down the line and with so much behind them, he knew it was right. It was perfect. It was…

…it was something.


End file.
